


Hollowed

by DarlingImaWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingImaWriter/pseuds/DarlingImaWriter
Summary: Librina Halle has lived an unusual life of bouncing from house to house growing up. Her mother dead and her father off Merlin knows where has left her with relative after relative, all giving up on the little girl. Now a teenager the witch must deal with her the pressure to perform and the curious gaze of one Remus Lupin.





	1. ACT ONE

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Kry, my own personal hypeman and editor who lets me ramble about this story for however long I want.

**★ACT ONE★**

_“How can you be so sure you know me, when we’ve both been acting this entire time?” Librina was an overachiever, an actress,_

_A drama queen and most importantly, unknown. Now don’t get confused with her being unknown as in no one knew her name,_

_no they all knew her name, her face and her stor_ _y. But they didn’t truly know her, and to be quite honest, Librina Halle didn’t even know herself._

 

**This is the act where everything goes _right._**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

★Chapter One★

 

**_The art of Acting_ **

  
  


**THERE ARE ROUGHLY**  three different homes that Librina Halle grew up in from the first week she was born all the way to her eleventh birthday. Three different homes, filled with different rules, layouts, and people. She never got too comfortable with her surroundings after she was abruptly moved in the middle of the night at six. By the time she was sixteen, it went from three to four to five  _ and _ six, just about after every year of school ended she’d be shipped off to a new relative or family friend who was just as weird and crazy as the last. 

 

After her fourth move, she ran out of family members to stay with, having to resort to seeking shelter with her deceased mother's friends which weren’t nearly as fun as riding on her uncle Jamie's back or having her Aunt Amelie take the young girl to work with her. But alas, they all either died or began to have kids of their own and had no time for a troublesome young girl, especially once she hit puberty and began to become an even bigger problem. 

 

Librina can list off the oddest experiences off the top of her head, the one time a year her family escorts her to her mother's grave (it's still weird for her to pretend to mourn over someone she never knew) or when she awoke one morning to one of her aunt purposefully burning down the house simply to piss off her cheating husband. But the strangest of occurrences kept happening every time she stepped foot into Cygnus and Druella Black’s home with her trunk in tow and the house elf’s racing around to keep the palace spotless. 

 

There were short instances in her life that she truly felt at home in a place, her uncle Jamie’s beachside cottage to this day remained the one place Librina could think of when someone even brought up the word home. But never once did the Black’s South Kensington townhouse feel like one. It felt like the place sane people went to drown, the spotless white marble floors reflecting the black paneled walls and the large crystal chandeliers with their floating wax candles. 

 

One might stop to think it could be featured in one of those muggle magazines, but then you’d look really hard and see that the house elf’s running the townhouse would be beaten, bruises littering their skin and every bone in their body prominent due to lack of food. You’d see the haunting family portrait that lacked emotion and left goosebumps on your arms. Perhaps you’d see every little crack in the perfectly manicured facade that was Cygnus and Druella’s home, or perhaps you’d see the girl that was usually situated in the tiny attic bedroom despite there being plenty of vacant rooms downstairs, the one who hid muggle books and records under her bed and had to tip her head a bit downwards whenever she stood to her full height in the room. 

 

It was the day before she was to return to school and Librina had her entire trunk already packed up, fully prepared to leave the townhouse once more and see her friends. She was practically counting down the hours and wanted nothing more than to lay in her bed back in Hogwarts while her best friend Carmondy ranted on about how her dads burnt the Christmas ham again. 

 

The floor length mirror in Librina’s room had photographs stuck into the corners of it and a Christmas garland she stole from the tree hung over the top of the gold framed mirror.  She stood in front of the mirror with a critical look in her gaze, her hands smoothing down the skirt of her maroon holiday dress. It made her look beautiful but in an understated kind of way. She had used an elixir she had bought from a shop in Diagon Alley that kept her hair from frizzing and make it look silky soft, causing her to bring a hand up to run over her curled locks once more just to double check. 

 

In this house, everything had to seem perfect. She had learned that within the first few months of her living there that there was no room for imperfection and even a smudge of such would be eliminated immediately. Her first few months were hard for her, the house was chaotic due to Narcissa’s wedding to Lucius Malfoy and had caused for extra stress to be put upon Druella, meaning that poor fifteen-year-old Librina was the one constantly being yelled at. She felt as if she so much as breathed Druella would scream at her being all wrong. 

 

On her dresser the alarm clock that was situated between a vase full of dead flowers and a cigar box full of letters and photographs struck 6:30 which caused the young girl to rush out of her room, the sound of her heels smacking against the small creaky staircase that led to the attic bounced off the walls and oozed into the hallway in front of her.

 

The second her mary janes touched the marble floor Librina went from looking like a mix between a crazed animal and a stressed-out student during exams to elegance and indifference. Her expression that once held panic now held nothing, her lips pursed and her shoulders straight, Librina navigated her way down the winding halls of the second floor to the South Kensington townhouse as she adjusted the skirt of her dress once more and finally descended the last set of stairs. Orion, Walburga, and Regulus Black filled the foyer as the house elf’s worked on getting off their coats for them, Druella was greeting them all with a forced smile and with a quiet huff Librina stepped away from the staircase, her gaze flitting between the four in the room. 

 

“Hello” Librina greets them with her award-winning smile, her hands clasped in front of her. Druella nods in approval at her actions as she’d usher Orion and Walburga to the sitting room, leaving the two teenagers to themselves. She almost breathes out a relieved sigh but catches herself as her gaze shifts over to Regulus. “Regulus.” 

 

“Librina” he offers her that same perfected smile that everyone in Slytherin has, a hint of mischief swirling around. “I see your still making grand entrances as always, tell me, were you born with your flair for dramatics or did you get it over the years?” 

 

“I’ll have you know all of the Halle’s are dramatic, we are French after all” Librina jests, a grin making its way across her features. Her short time living with Walburga and Orion before moving in with Druella and Cygnus led her to grow close with the two Black brothers. She had already been close to Regulus due to being in the same house but after truly getting to know Sirius during those long months in that hell hole she learned a lot about the black sheep of the family. The biggest thing she learned is just how well the two got along, and that he wasn’t as big of a prick as everyone in school made him out to be. “Where’s Sirius, he’s usually outdoing me with his own dramatics.” 

 

Librina’s glances around the foyer, her brows furrowed in confusion. Regulus sighs, his once lighthearted demeanor shifting to a relatively tense one. Regulus still seemed to have a hard time to pretend to be unaffected at things like everyone else in Slytherin had quickly learned. 

 

“He left, mum disowned him. I bet he’s at one of those filthy blood-traitors houses right now” Regulus’ words spilled out of his mouth with such fake distaste that Librina almost wanted to hug him, knowing he was probably hurting inside, but alas that would make them both seem weak, and the judgemental Black’s were just a room over. 

 

“Oh” was all Librina could say, trying to keep from showing how concerned she was for her dear friend. “How horrifying, I can’t believe you had to spend Christmas with such an awful atmosphere.” 

 

And that was that was said about that subject. 

 

**★**

 

_ I heard _ was all Librina wrote, giving the small note to her owl Honey, the note addressed to one Sirius Black. Honey flew off into the night, allowing Librina to finally shut the small circular window in her bedroom, the cold air being cut off from entering once more. Librina had ditched her dress for an oversized pullover and fuzzy pajama pants. She usually wore silky sets of pajamas back at hogwarts to keep up appearances amongst her roommates but she much preferred the simplicity of her uncle’s old Quidditch sweater. Libby was utterly thankful to once more be in her room and away from everyone else, her shoulders were slouched and any trace of makeup from before had been removed.

 

Dinner had come and gone with a tense atmosphere, everyone wore their perfectly manicured smiles and droned on about everything that didn’t really matter.  Walburga dragged her own son's name through the mud, causing Librina to list off all the profanities she’d love to spew at Walburga in her head. What kind of mother just does that?Librina didn’t have much experience with sane mothers but they had to exist, right? The bad mouthing of Sirius had made Librina uneasy and unfortunately the dinner just kept getting worse, thankfully the food was delicious. Libby reminded herself to thank the house elf’s as she always did after a night with the other Black family. 

 

At one point, Walburga had commented on how beautiful Librina was looking, and she had looked over to Regulus who meekly agreed with her. When did the Black’s do that? It irked her but she simply pushed it aside as the same odd behavior the entire family displayed. Then Druella mentioned how well Librina was doing in  _ Potions _ to which Walburga bragged about Regulus doing well in  _ Defense Against the Dark Arts.  _ Libby tried not to overthink the situation, but it had her relatively uncomfortable and she had quickly resorted to simply drinking water anytime they began to talk to her, in order to stall a response and save her time to internally react to all the weird comments and bragging. 

 

Ten minutes later Honey returned, a new note tied to her leg as her peak pecked against the glass, causing Librina to mark the page in her muggle book and open the window, allowing the gray owl inside. 

 

_ Heard what? You’ll need to be more specific ‘Bina. _ The nickname had Librina rolling her eyes, Sirius had taken a liking to the awful nickname and had been calling her it since she had stayed with them all those years ago. It stuck, Libby hated it with all her might. Libby handed Honey a small piece of her lemon cake before grabbing her quill and a piece of paper, going to quickly write in her neat handwriting her reply. 

 

_ That you left the witches den. Stop calling me that, it’s utterly humiliating and rather childish. _ Honey returned minutes later with his reply, his handwriting far more messy yet still somehow neat enough to read. He probably was writing as fast he could. 

 

_ Oh, well it was bound to happen eventually, I couldn’t stand it anymore truthfully. Also, I’ll teach your kids and husband to call you ‘Bina one day. Watch me.  _

 

Asshole. Librina wrote out her response, giving Honey another piece of the cake as a reward, her book forgotten and the record player playing a muggle record. Druella and Cygnus slept on the other side of the house, they wouldn’t hear anything from her room, not even an explosion. 

 

_ I understand it was really weird tonight without you... And don’t worry, I’ll make sure to teach your kids and wife to call you big ugly moron. Watch me. _

 

Honey came back faster with the next one, catching Librina mid face stuffing. At this point, she had welcomed the cold and left the window open for the owl to fly to and fro faster. Libby gave Honey the last piece as she read the awfully short reply from Sirius.  _ Hurtful.  _

 

Librina went to sleep after that


End file.
